Six transistor static random access memory (6T SRAM) cells require sufficient static noise margin (SNM) to maintain cell stability during read operations. The SNM is proportional to the beta ratio (BR) of the 6T SRAM cell, where the BR is the ratio of the conductivity (impedance (Z) divided by the length (L)) of the pull down transistor (PD) to the conductivity of the pass gate transistor (PG), such that BR=(ZPD/LPD)/(ZPG/LPG). In 6T SRAM cells made from planar transistors, stability may be achieved through appropriate transistor sizing of the PG relative to the PD to obtain a beta ratio to provide sufficient SNM (geometrically defined SNM).
Non-planar (e.g., tri-gate) transistors have different device physics than planar transistors. For example, increasing the Z of a non-planar transistor may significantly degrade performance and short channel effects of the device. Accordingly, 6T SRAM cells made from non-planar transistors require the PG and PD to have substantially the same Z (ZPD=ZPG).
Furthermore, as technology continues to be scaled to smaller and smaller sizes the scaled gate length and gate pitch required for future generation SRAM cells may have significant lithographic restrictions imposed and require uniform patterning. This may result in SRAM cells with identical gate lengths for the pass and pull-down transistors (LPD=LPG).